


The Heart of Metal

by Malfoysdarkness



Series: The Soul, Heart and Mind of Charles and Erik [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Breathe Charles, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Poor Charles, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malfoysdarkness/pseuds/Malfoysdarkness
Summary: As Raven and Hank's wedding day approaches, Erik and Charles have misunderstandings about the event, and panic ensues. Will they get to the ceremony on time or will they miss the most important day of Raven and Hank's lives?
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Series: The Soul, Heart and Mind of Charles and Erik [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. The World's Worst Stag Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be kinda angsty, but I promise it'll get better!  
This is the second part to The Soul Of Genius series so check out the first one before reading!

Charles already knew that night would be awful. The theme was 'Hawaiian beach party', and as Charles had not been to Hawaii, or a beach party, he had no idea how to dress. Erik hadn't been at all helpful, either. 

"Just wear what you normally wear!" the man had said. Charles rolled his eyes. He normally wore slacks, a button-down shirt and a cardigan. Not exactly nightclub clothing. Shuffling through his chest of drawers, Einstein jumped onto his lap and settled down, licking his paws. Finally, admitting defeat, Charles sat back with a groan of frustration. 

"What the hell does one wear to a beach party, that isn't even at the beach?" he muttered. It was a stupid idea for a stag do, anyway. Charles hadn't gone to the beach since before he needed his wheelchair. He had disliked it every time he went, however. Too much sand, salt water and wind for his taste. He much preferred sitting beside an open log burner, reading a book and snuggled in blankets. Never mind, though. Hank was Charles' best friend, and Charles would do anything for his best friend. Even if said best friend wanted him to go to a nightclub on a Friday evening. Stupid idea. 

"Have you decided yet?" 

Charles sighed, dropping the colourful shirt he'd been holding as Erik entered the room. The man paused at the sight. 

"Have I just entered a war zone?" he said with a laugh. Charles huffed, eyes tracing over the clothes strewn across the floor and over the bed. 

"It feels like it." 

Erik went over and kissed the top of Charles' head. 

"No one would blame you if you went in your normal clothes, Charles." 

Charles shook his head, pushing himself up in his chair and startling Einstein, who promptly jumped off, blinking slowly at the pair of them. 

"But then everyone would think I'm the helpless cripple who can't even dress himself for a party," Charles mumbled. He could hear Erik smiling even in his own head. Now Erik had let Charles into his head, he had a habit of projecting his emotions rather loudly. He didn't mean to, of course, but it rather gave Charles a headache.

"No one would ever think that of you, Charles. You are not a cripple. You are a man who… Really needs to get some more clothes," Erik grinned and ducked Charles' hand. 

"I was going to wear this," Charles held up the coloured shirt and a pair of shorts he hadn't worn in years. Erik smiled. Charles couldn't help but feel warmer when Erik smiled. It always seemed to light up the room. Charles knew that when Erik smiled, the world must be alright. 

"That looks perfect," he smiled. "Your outfit could be better than Hank's." 

Charles snorted, leaning down to toss several items of clothing back into his wardrobe. 

"No one beats Hank in a fancy dress party. He's always one step ahead of the game." 

"I'm just relieved I found something vaguely resembling colour in my own wardrobe," Erik chuckled and Charles leant into his shoulder.

"You're not a goth, Erik." 

"Not yet," Erik murmured and Charles grinned. He had never been with someone who made him feel the way Erik made him feel. Most days he forgot he was wheelchair-bound. Erik never made it an issue, or brought it up when it wasn't necessary. Charles still lived in his own flat for ease of access, but Erik had been making alterations to his house for Charles, such as shifting the furniture out a bit, and leaving the cups for tea on the counter instead of in the cupboard. Erik's children eagerly took part in the arrangements, even changing their own bedrooms, though Charles was unable to see them. 

The four of them almost burst with excitement every time Charles came round, showing off their powers to him while he readily praised them. Charles was no less fascinated by their powers than when he first met them, especially Erik's. The ability to move metal, weld it and shape it as easily as clay was mind blowing to Charles. Erik appeared to use his power so easily, no strain or sufferance crossing his face as he worked. Charles often found himself caught watching Erik, washing the dishes while cooking another pot of something on the stove. He barely needed to look to know what he was doing. He caught Charles staring one time and it took a while for Charles to admit to liking what he saw. Needless to say, Erik and Charles didn't reach their bedroom that night. 

"Are you sure this night will be okay?" Charles murmured, holding up the shirt to the light. Erik made a sound in his chest which sounded like a no, but he answered with;

"Yes. It'll be perfectly fine. Enjoyable, in fact."

"Just drink the free drinks and don't have sex with any lap dancers," Charles warned. Erik laughed and Einstein mewled in disdain at the loud sound, before leaving the room.

"You are the only person whom I'll be having sex with, my love," Erik smiled. Charles kissed his cheek before lifting his arms to tug his shirt off. Erik did nothing to hide his gaze as it swept over Charles' body. Charles gave him a look. 

"Don't give me that, otherwise we'll never make it to the club on time." 

Erik's eyes gleamed. 

They didn't make it to the club on time. 


	2. Breathe, Charles

Charles' mood unfortunately deflated the instant they arrived at the club. First of all, there was no sign of Hank, Alex or Darwin. Second of all there were steps leading up to the door, and no wheelchair access. Erik looked ready to cause a scene. 

"Why would Hank pick a place that didn't have wheelchair access?" he muttered. Charles watched as he shivered slightly in his thin Hawaiian shirt. 

"Maybe Alex chose the venue instead," Charles suggested tiredly. He hadn't wanted to go out that evening from the start, and this wasn't helping its case. The line going into the club grew until Erik shook his head, turning away. 

"No, we're not going in there." 

Charles chuckled. It was ironic how badly the night had gone so far, and it hadn't even begun. Since meeting Erik, Charles' luck had improved, but now it appeared to be decreasing rapidly once again. Charles blamed it on the weather. As another gust of icy wind blustered at them, Charles wrapped his arms around himself. 

"I really need a drink now," Charles mumbled and Erik pressed his lips together. They both looked up at a shout calling their names. It was Hank, over the other side of the road. He pointed to another club, one which had an inflatable palm tree outside, and a ramp to the door. Charles let his breath out. Alright. Maybe this night  _ would  _ go okay. 

Darwin bought the first round of drinks and Charles finished his rather quickly, eager to get the night started properly. Hank whistled, grinning. 

"Planning on getting wasted, Charles?" he raised an eyebrow and Charles set his glass down on the table, shaking his head. 

"I just need to warm up," he replied simply. Erik looked at him carefully but Charles didn't let the man see. In truth, Charles was sick of the wedding. He knew it was selfish, but he was only Raven's brother. Did he really have to be dragged into every venue and made to try every wine, cake, judge every dress? This was bridesmaid stuff, not something for Charles. He was a man, men didn't know what women liked. Perhaps it was because he  _ was _ into men that Raven valued his opinion. She must have known by then that Charles was not a homosexual who had a good wardrobe. She had complained often enough about his cardigans and old comfortable shirts. 

Even that night, sitting with Hank, Erik and their friends. Charles felt out of place. He knew what Raven had been doing. She was trying to make him a model of what their father would have been. Their real father. Charles was acting just like him. Erik had been trying his best, bless him, to keep Charles' spirits up about the whole ordeal, but Charles couldn't keep his emotions in anymore. 

Swallowing the last drops of his whiskey, Charles pushed his chair back from the table. "I need the bathroom," He mumbled. He couldn't make a scene.  Wouldn't . He wasn't about to do that to Hank. He felt overwhelmed, surrounded by people, who jostled his wheelchair and spilled droplets of alcohol across his lap. Keeping his eyes locked on the neon green sign of the bathroom, he bore it, hands shaky as he wheeled himself across the room, dodging high heeled feet and table legs. 

He finally breathed out when he pushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, sagging in his chair. A light sheen of sweat covered his skin, made him feel clammy and damp. Wheeling himself over to the sink, he splashed water into his face, hoping the cold would shock his senses back into being. He felt uncommonly numb, whereas before all his emotions had been running faster than Pietro. 

"I need to do this," he told himself, eyeing himself in the mirror. "For Raven. For Raven and Hank. They deserve this. They don't deserve me breaking down on their wedding day." 

"Charles? Charles, are you alright?" 

Erik. Charles nodded, even though Erik couldn't see him. He didn't trust his own mind to send the right signals to his boyfriend, so dried his face and unlocked the door. 

"All good. I shouldn't have had that seafood at lunch," he rubbed his stomach. Erik nodded, not looking entirely convinced but he didn't press the subject. He moved aside as Charles left the bathroom, feeling his dizziness returning almost immediately at the flashing lights and moving bodies.

"Can we…" Charles chose his words carefully. "Can we stay over here for a while?" 

Nodding, Erik pulled a chair out from a nearby table and sat down beside him. Charles shifted closer, resting his head against Erik's shoulder. He felt Erik's slow breathing and warmth through his shirt, and knew. He and Erik could get through anything, as long as they were together. 


	3. Mistakes

"Why are you hungover?" 

Charles rubbed his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose with a wince. 

"I drank a lot at Hank's stag do," he replied. Pietro nodded slowly but Charles knew he was about to answer another question. He didn't have to read Pietro's mind. Despite being fast, the boy showed all his emotions on his face. 

"Are you and dad going to get married?" 

Charles nearly inhaled his tea. He set the mug down on the table and looked over at the speedster. Pietro smiled clearly at him and Charles cleared his throat. 

"No. A-at least, not anytime soon. We've only been together for a few months." 

"But you basically live here," Pietro pointed out. Charles shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Lorna rolled her eyes. 

"Stop picking at him, Piet. He and dad will get married when they want to." 

Feeling saved by the eldest girl, Charles gave them a thin smile before leaving the room. He found Erik in his office and the man set down his book, his eyes filling with warmth. 

"I wondered when you'd wake up this morning," Erik smiled, after he'd kissed Charles' lips. 

"Your children want us to get married," Charles said without thinking. He gave a nervous laugh and pushed his hair back. "Crazy, right?" 

"Crazy," Erik murmured, glancing back at his desk, avoiding Charles' eyes. Charles paused.  _ No. Erik wouldn't, would he?  _ Charles leant back in his chair, brushing his fingertips against his temple. He reached the strong barriers of Erik's mind and as his eyes focused on his boyfriend's face again, Erik was looking thunderous. 

"I told you never to read my mind without permission," he growled. Charles shook his head, his jaw tightening. After everything that had happened recently, Charles' stress and frustration was bubbling into anger. 

"Did you put Pietro up to it? Did you tell him to say that, to see what my intentions with you, were?" 

Erik made no answer and Charles wheeled forward. 

"Using your own children to find out information from your boyfriend. Whatever it was you wanted to know, it was wrong, Erik!" Charles shook his head, turning his chair and heading towards the door. 

"Where are you going? The wedding rehearsal is this afternoon!" Erik quickly got to his feet. Charles could hear the man walking after him but he continued to the front door, pulling it open and going down the small ramp. 

"I need some air. Come to the rehearsal or not, I don't care. I just need some time to breathe," Charles muttered, wheeling away, out of the driveway and down the street. He knew it wasn't Erik he was angry at. Just any simple stupid thing made Charles lose control. In the time that he'd known Erik, the other man had been the one to get angry at things, but not Charles. Everyone who knew him thought Charles was a lovely, sweet-natured man with no temper whatsoever. This was all changing now. 

"Charles! Charles, why are you leaving?" 

Charles closed his eyes, fingers gripping the wheels of his chair tightly. He didn't stop, even after hearing Pietro's voice. He knew the boy could keep up with him. 

"As I said to your father, I need some air." 

Pietro took hold of Charles' wheelchair and continued to push him, though Charles resisted for a moment. 

"He was just too scared to ask you," Pietro remarked after a few moments of blissful silence. "That's why he asked me to speak to you about it."

Charles rubbed his face. 

"I promise, Pietro, I'm not angry at him. I regret shouting at him, yes, but I need some time to calm down." 

Pietro let go of his wheelchair and the wheels kept rolling for a few moments before the chair came to a stop. Charles glanced back at him. 

"So… You  _ do _ want to marry dad?" Pietro asked hesitantly. Charles sighed. 

"I don't know, Piet. I can't think about that right now," he closed his eyes. "I've most likely ruined my chances now. I tried to read his mind without permission, and you know how sensitive he is about that." 

"You need to go back to the house and talk to him." 

Charles nodded. He knew that was what he needed to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"I'll be at my flat later on, if he wants to see me," he murmured, before pushing his wheelchair forward, away from the house and Pietro. 


	4. Rehearsals and Reveals

"Do you, Raven Darkholme, take Hank to be your husband?" 

Charles wheeled quietly into the venue, hearing the rehearsal already taking place. He mentally kicked himself for not getting there sooner, but had so much on his mind, he'd completely forgotten. He mouthed an apology to the couple and Hank smiled at him, clearly relieved he was there. 

Erik was there too, stood in the front row beside Alex and Darwin. Charles could only see the back of his head, as the man didn't turn when he entered. Charles wheeled forward and took his place on the other side, his chair creaking slightly as he turned to a stop. Several other guests glanced at him and Charles felt as guilty as he would have as if he'd turned up late to the official wedding. This was only the rehearsal, after all. 

When it was over, Erik made a beeline for Charles, but Raven got there first. 

"Where the hell were you? I had to walk down the aisle by myself, do you know how humiliating that was?" she hissed. 

"Sorry, I was indisposed," Charles mumbled, looking away. "It's not as if this is the real thing."

"It may as well have been!" Raven was getting herself worked up and Charles knew it never ended well. "What if you decided to pull the same trick on the day?" 

Charles shook his head. "I won't." 

"How do I know that?" 

"Because I won't be walking you down the aisle," Charles finished with a sigh. 

Raven took a step back, staring at him. 

"Excuse me? You didn't seriously just say that, did you?" 

"Yes, I did, Raven. After all this, I've realised I'm trying so hard to be father. My father. My real father," Charles rubbed his forehead. He could tell Erik was listening, standing not far away. Charles needed to get it out, before it consumed him completely. 

"It's been taking over me, this feeling of dread and anxiety from taking on this role. I'm sorry, Raven. But I can't give you away. My wheelchair can barely fit down the aisle, as it is!" 

Raven's eyes filled and Charles looked away. He knew she would cry. He couldn't bear it when she cried. It made him feel more guilt. 

"But-but you're my brother, Charles! You  _ have  _ to!" 

"No, he doesn't," Erik's steady low voice spoke out and Charles closed his eyes as he felt the warm hand on his shoulder, giving him quiet and constant support. 

"Perhaps Darwin or Alex can take you down, or you can walk alone? You are a powerful woman, you don't need a man to 'give you away', Raven," Erik continued. Raven looked at him and wiped her eyes. 

"Fine," she said after a moment and Charles breathed out. Erik squeezed his shoulder. 

"Thank you. Now, if you'd excuse us, I have a few things I'd like to speak to my boyfriend about." 

_ Oh god, here it comes _ . Charles braced himself. Raven walked away and Erik sat down on a pew opposite Charles. He took Charles' hands and Charles realised with a start how cold his own body was. Erik's skin felt warm, like coming home. 

"Charles, I had no idea you felt so overwhelmed about the wedding," Erik said softly, thumb tracing across Charles' knuckles. "I'm sorry." 

Charles blanched. He wasn't expecting that. "Why are you sorry?" 

"Clearly, something about me made you not want to tell me how you're feeling, my love," Erik gave him a gentle smile. "I want you to know that you can always trust me as a shoulder to cry on, or support, whenever you need it." 

Charles nodded, his throat going tight. He didn't want to cry but God knows Erik made him emotional. 

"I thought I could keep it to myself. I thought it wouldn't be a big deal. But it got bigger and bigger," Charles whispered. Erik nodded, leaning forward and resting his forehead against Charles'. They both closed their eyes and leaned into each other, a silent symbol of love between them. Erik, from past relationships, was never very comfortable with saying the three word phrase very often, but this was their special way of doing so. They touched noses and Charles grinned, his eyes watery. 

"I won't hide anything more from you, Erik. I promise. I didn't mean to get mad at you earlier, either." 

Erik nodded, bringing a hand up to gently cup Charles' cheek. "I know, love. You needed to get your stress out somehow," he smiled softly. Charles closed his eyes and shifted, resting his head against Erik's shoulder, feeling the taller man's warmth flood through him, starting at his head, through his chest and arms and ending at the broken part on the bottom of his spine. There it petered off into nothing, but his brain gave him the illusion of continuous heat and comfort. 

Charles tucked his face against Erik's neck and sighed out softly. This was where he needed to be. 


	5. A... Proposal?

"Dad! Charles! Wake up!" 

A cool breeze ruffled Charles' hair as he heard Pietro's voice. The boy was far too awake this early in the morning. Charles groaned in reply and tried to burrow further into Erik's warmth, but that soon disappeared. 

"Come on, Charles. It's the big day," Erik chuckled, ruffling Pietro's hair before the boy zipped from the room. Charles glared at his boyfriend from beneath the covers and Erik grinned, stepping across to the wardrobe and taking out their tuxedos. 

"Raven wanted us there early." 

"Raven can stuff it up her-" 

"Language, Charles!" Erik tried not to laugh. "She's your sister."

Charles huffed, rolling onto his back and pushing himself up, shifting into his wheelchair. 

"She can be the Queen for all I care. It's so early!" 

Erik tried to hide his smile but failed easily as he helped Charles into his tux. Charles had to sort out Erik's tie, as the man had never had to learn before. 

"I would have you wear white for our wedding," Charles said softly after a moment, watching as Erik checked his reflection in the mirror. The man paused, turning to look at Charles. 

"Our wedding?" 

Charles hesitated. This was the subject Charles himself had gotten hacked off about a few days before. He hoped he hadn't crossed a line. Instead of a frown, Erik's face filled with warmth. He walked over and grabbed Charles' hands, kneeling down in front of him. 

"Charles, I-" he began, but Charles stopped him with a kiss. When they finally parted, Erik blinked and Charles smiled softly. 

"I do."

Erik stared at him before the realisation hit him and he breathed a laugh, his eyes starting to shine. 

"You do?" 

"I do, Erik," Charles whispered, holding his hands tight. Erik grinned, moving forward and pressing their foreheads together. 

"I  _ will  _ wear white for our wedding, Charles, but only if you wear pale blue." 

At Charles' raised eyebrow, Erik continued. 

"The colour will match your eyes, my love." 

Charles kissed him gently, but his heart was beating fast, faster than he felt it ever had before. 

"We don't have any rings," he breathed. Erik opened his mouth to speak and Pietro appeared beside them, chewing on several Haribo sweets. Without being able to reply, he simply held out two colourful Haribo rings. Laughing, Charles took them and pushed one onto Erik's finger, and one on his own. Pietro gave them a wink before speeding out of the room, and Erik leant up to kiss Charles' forehead. 

"The one who eats theirs first, has to pay for the wedding." 

"You're on." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is an incredibly short chapter, but the last one will hopefully be longer, as it will finally be the wedding!


	6. A Blue Wedding

Raven and Hank's wedding was as perfect as it should have been. All the decorations and colours in the venue came together to fit perfectly, and Charles found it hard to believe that just months ago it was all in the planning. Raven looked stunning as usual, although in her blonde form, she wore a deep blue dress, to represent her real side. Hank too, wore blue, pleasing Erik immensely. He always enjoyed an untraditional wedding. 

Charles himself was wearing a suit similar to Hank, and Erik matched him with a blue tie. Pietro went completely the other way, with no blue whatsoever, but Raven had taken a liking to him, so she didn't care. He wore a silver jacket and trousers, with his Pink Floyd shirt underneath. He even wore his goggles, which made several elderly guests tut, but Charles thought he looked brilliant. Erik was just glad he'd gotten Pietro there in the first place. 

After the ceremony took place, which Charles cried at, drinks were served and Erik shook his head as Pietro went to take a sip of a glass of champagne he'd swiped off a waiter's tray. 

"No-no, Pietro. No alcohol," he said, taking the glass away from his son. Pietro began to pout and Raven grinned, sticking her tongue out at Erik. 

"Hey, it's my wedding, Erik! Go wild, Piet," she winked and Pietro's eyes widened. Erik opened his mouth but Pietro had gone in a blur of silver. In an attempt to stop himself pursuing the boy, Erik found Charles by the present table, writing in the wedding book. Erik hesitated, intending to wait until Charles was finished, but Charles knew he was there anyway. He set down the pen and gave him a soft smile. Erik's insides filled with warmth. 

"Thank you for stopping me, I was halfway to writing a manuscript in there," Charles said with a laugh, taking his own wine glass from where he'd set it on the table. They weaved their way back to their table, Erik using his powers to move Charles' wheelchair, as he had yet to install a cup holder on it. That was Erik's next job. 

"Are you happy for them?" Erik asked, taking a seat. Charles nodded, his eyes flickering across to where Raven and Hank were talking, leaning into each other. 

"Definitely. More than happy," Charles smiled, sipping his drink. He took Erik's hand and squeezed, feeling with another shudder of excitement, the thought of their own wedding to come. They hadn't told anyone yet, apart from Pietro, who had already known. Charles didn't want to steal Raven's thunder. This was her time to shine. 

"I think, Erik," Charles began, taking a breath. "This has been the most eventful and happy years of my life." 

They shared another smile, until Wanda and Pietro appeared beside them. 

"Ugh, are you still being all sappy?" Wanda grimaced and Erik grinned, keeping hold of Charles' hand as he leant back in his chair. 

"I don't see the problem," Charles smiled. "You'll understand when you're older." 

Pietro rolled his eyes. 

"That is a crappy line," he said. Erik frowned at him for his language, but knew he was hardly one to talk. 

"It is, but it's true," Charles shrugged. "When you're in love, it's not gross to be sappy." 

To push the point further, and mainly to tease the twins, Charles made kissy noises at Erik, who retaliated by sending back a flirty wink. Wanda hid her face in embarrassment and Pietro sped away, his quick exit making Charles' hair fall from its style. Erik gently brushed several strands from his eyes and his expression turned real, soft, loving. 

"You look head-over-heels, Mr Lehnsherr," Charles murmured, leaning closer, a sly grin on his face. Erik chuckled, thumb stroking over Charles' hand. 

"Good, because I am," he replied, before tilting his head forward, their lips meeting. It felt like the first time they had kissed, like it did everytime. It gave Charles butterflies and made Erik feel dizzy, but in a good way. They almost drank in each other in such a way as to absorb everything about one another. Eventually, Hank had to pry them apart, murmuring that the waiters were clearing the tables away. 

"We missed the speeches?" Charles said, bewildered, as he and Erik pulled apart. Erik instantly felt a loss as he moved Charles' hand from his cheek, but kept hold of it, not wanting to ever lose his touch. 

"You missed most of the reception, actually," Hank grinned, patting Erik's shoulder. "I'm surprised your lips aren't more chapped. I'll get you both some more wine." 

As he walked away, Charles and Erik looked at each other, and grinned like teenagers who had just been caught. 

"Well, one thing is for sure," Erik remarked, when they had stopped grinning. "I don't think anyone was looking at us." 

-

"Come here often?" 

By now, Charles knew he was too drunk to be legally able to control his wheelchair, so he'd parked himself by the bar. When Erik approached, sipping on a beer, he asked the question. Erik grinned, and, seeing how wasted Charles was, decided to play along. 

"Only today." 

"Hmm," Charles rested his chin on his hand. His speech was only slightly slurred, which was impressive. Erik knew how many different cocktails and champagne he'd drunk. 

"Did you know how special being a mutant is?" Charles continued, clearly just beginning his speech. "Mutation took us from single-celled organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet, Infinite forms of variation with each generation, all through mutation." 

Erik raised his glass. He was more than a little impressed. Charles was still very Charles, even when drunk. He'd tried that pickup line on Erik before, one night after too many drinks with Darwin and Alex. Since that day, Erik had been waiting and hoping for the day in which Charles would say it again. Clearly, it only came out when he was drunk. 

"Well then," Erik glanced back at the dance floor, where his four children were successfully distracted by the music. He got to his feet, setting down his beer and taking Charles' hand. The metal wheels of the chair began to spin and Erik led Charles towards the door, and up to their hotel room. "Let's reclaim that word, by getting you into bed." 

Charles hummed in agreement, leaning his head against Erik's arm. 

"Homo neanderthalensis, his mutant cousin, Homo sapien, was an aberration. Peaceful cohabitation, if ever it existed, was short-lived. Records show without exception that the arrival of mutated human species in any region was followed by the immediate extinction of their less evolved kin…"

"Yup, knew that was coming." 


End file.
